Confidence
by KingSoren
Summary: One Shot Kuro x Fye Juste un histoire de confiance, un passé qui ne veut pas s'effacer devant un présent qui se fait de plus en plus consistant... La confiance est elle la seule façon de tourner la page?


Bonjour tout le monde, voila un bout de temps que j'avais pas fait mon apparition... et vous devrez sans doute attendre tres longtemps avant de me voir revenir suite à un bugage d'ordinateur et un (tres) propable reformatage... donc perte de toutes donnée dont mes fics en cours TT. Donc en fait je sais même si je reviendrais...

Bon en tout cas, pour ce qui est de cette fic, elle est partie à la base d'un sujet SERIEUX, je souligne ce point car suite à la discution avec une amies que je ne citerai pas, je me suis retrouvée à devoir implanter quelques mots plutôt... destabilisant dans la fic xD Ce qui donne au final quelque chose de plus si sérieux que ça xD ."

Donc les mots en gras sont ceux m'ayant étés imposé, je ne répond de rien :p. Je vous souhaite quand même bonne lecture et attend tout vos commentaire ami(e)s lecteur, lectrices!

* * *

Une cuisine. Simple, banale. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, éclairé d'une lumière proche de celle d'un **lampadaire**. Et dans cette cuisine, une table, devant laquelle était assis un homme, grand, brun, fixant de son regard de braise, un **oeuf** . Pas le numéro, non. Juste un oeuf, pondu par une **poule** quelque part dans ce monde. Un oeuf qu'il regardait depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, comme absorbé par lui, plongé dans une méditation rendu facile par le chaleur que dégageait le **four** tournant à plein régime. 

Après quelques instant de silence dans la chaleur de la pièce, le ninja se leva avec un soupir d'agacement et en attrapant l'oeuf pour le jeter dans la **poubelle** derrière la porte et de laquelle dépassé quelques tiges de **poireaux**, avant de sortir de la pièce et de se diriger vers le deuxième étage.

Kurogane entra dans la salle de bain sans faire de bruit, salle de bain où un blond regardait fixement son reflet dans le miroir accroché sur le **placard** et décoré de petits **cochon** jouant avec des **pokemons** mangeant des **glaces au chocolat**. Le ninja vint se positionner derrière lui et posa ses mains sur les hanches de son compagnon.

- "Kuro-chan " murmura simplement celui-ci en fermant les yeux. Le Kuro-chan en question se mit à étudier lui aussi le reflet du mage dans le miroir. Le reflet des traits de son visages, de ses cheveux qui tombaient maintenant jusqu'à ses épaules tel une cascade dorée. Il y passa doucement une main.

- "Tes cheveux ont bien poussés " dit-t'il. Fye rouvrit les yeux et se retourna vers lui, accrochant son regard.

- "Tu crois que je devrais les couper? " demanda t'il. Le brun le regarda. Visiblement, c'est sur cette question que réfléchissait Fye lorsqu'il était entré. Il lui fit un léger sourire en passant une de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille.

- "Tu es très bien comme ça. " murmura t'il. Fye se retourna pour se regarde une nouvelle fois dans la glace, hésitant. Son regard se perdit dans la contemplation du miroir.  
- "Ce me rappelle... lorsque j'étais **enfant**... "

A l'expression de son visage et au ton de sa voix, le ninja compris que ce dont parlait le mage ne faisait pas référence à des souvenirs heureux. Ses main toujours sur ses hanches glissèrent autour de sa taille pour venir l'enlacer.

- "Tes souvenirs ne sont pas dans tes cheveux Fye. " souffla t'il à son oreille en regardant dans les yeux sont reflet. Des yeux bleus qui se teintèrent de tristesse et de mélancolie. " Les couper ne fera pas disparaître tes souvenirs "

Il observa le Fye du miroir détourner les yeux pour fixer la **serpillière** qui traînait à ses pieds, y trouvant un intérêt soudain, brisant le contact visuel, et commença à l'embrasser doucement sur le cou, ses mains sur les hanches fines du blond se faisant caressantes, le faisant trembler.

- "Kuro-chan " souffla t'il.

Le ninja continua à l'embrasser. Un mot désignait ce qu'il pensait actuellement. L'envie. L'envie de lui, l'envie de son corps, l'envie de le faire sien. Il n'était ensemble que depuis quelques jours, et ils n'étaient jamais passés à l'acte, à proprement parlé.

Une épreuve dur à vivre pour le ninja qui se languissait de plus en plus de son compagnon et qui avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses envies.

- "Moi, je te ferais oublier... " Susurra t'il, son souffle chaud venant mourir sur la peau sensible du cou du blond.

Kurogane se mit à lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, et remonta doucement ses mains sur de sa taille à son torse, caressant sa peau, le corps du mage se crispant brusquement à son toucher.

- "Kurogane... "

- "Mmmm? " Le ninja quitta son cou et releva la tête pour voir dans le miroir le reflet d'un magicien au joues rougies, mais néanmoins crispé en une expression d'apeurement.

- "Arrête... s'il te plaît, lâche-moi... " Le brun sourit et embrassa ses paumettes rougissantes.

- "Tu n'as rien à craindre Fye. Je ne te ferais pas de mal... "

Fye ferma les yeux, ses mains serrant presque désespérément le bord du lavabo sur lequel était innocemment posé une paire de **lunettes**, essayant de retenir les tremblements de son corps tandis que Kurogane continuait ses caresse sur son ventre, s'attardant sur son nombril. Mais lorsqu'il s'approcha d'un peu trop près d'un des grains de chair du mage, celui-ci rouvrit brusquement les yeux et tenta d'échapper à l'étreinte un peu trop insistante de son compagnon.

Tenta seulement. Parce que le ninja, qui ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, lui attrapa le bras et le plaqua violemment au mur, emprisonnant ses poignet dans ses mains, l'immobilisant totalement avant de l'embrasser fougueusement, faisant fi du regard effrayé que lui avait lancé le mage.

- "Kuro... " gémit le blond lorsque ce dernier relâcha finalement ses lèvres. Mais il ignora sa supplique et continua ses baisers sur son cou, descendant toujours de plus en plus bas. Et lorsqu'il effleura de son genou l'entrejambe de son compagnon à travers le tissu, il se sentit brutalement propulsé en arrière pour atterrir dans un bruit sourd contre le mur carrelé à l'opposait de la pièce.

Le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, il ne restait du blond qu'un vague courant d'air et le claquement d'une porte.

Kurogane regarda le mur contre lequel il se tenait il a à peine quelques secondes, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était réellement Fye qui venait de le repousser aussi brutalement? Il avait beaucoup de mal à y croire, il avait toujours dominé Fye dans le domaine de la force physique.

Il aurait alors utilisé sa magie? Déjà plus probable. Beaucoup plus facile à croire.

Le ninja se releva en grognant, se frottant la tête à l'endroit où il avait heurté le mur... Il allait la sentir passer demain matin celle-là! Il sortit de la salle de bain. Bon d'accord, il y avait été un peu fort. Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que le blond réagisse si... brutalement.

Ils n'étaient jamais passés à l'acte, Fye n'avait jamais pu réellement s'y résoudre, et Kurogane n'avait jamais voulu le forcer... Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de lui prendre. Mais là n'était pas le problème le plus important.

Il parcourue le couloir à la recherche d'une quelconque trace du blond mais ne trouva sur son passage qu'une **télécommande** et un **dictionnaire** traînant sur une table basse en dessous de laquelle traînait une paire de **chaussure**. Il devait le retrouver, le laisser comme ça n'était vraiment pas envisageable. Il arriva devant la porte de la maison, posant sa main sur la poignée, s'apprêtant à sortir quand quelque chose le retint. Il stoppa son geste, et se tu un instant, réfléchissant. Les seul bruits audibles étant le bruit d'un moteur de voiture que le ninja pouvait apercevoir par la fenêtre, sa capote baissée, laissant le conducteur, son **téléphone portable** à la main, profiter du soleil; et dont les **enceintes** hurlaient à tout va: **" What's this noise behind door "**. Il retira sa main de la poignée et fit demie-tour pour remonter à l'étage et pousser sans faire de bruit la porte de leur chambre.

Fye était assis sur le lit, adossé au mur dans le coin de la pièce, entièrement recroquevillé sur **l'édredon**, les genoux repliés contre son torse, la tête enfoui dans ses bras. Son corps était secoué de spasmes que le ninja soupçonnait d'être du à ses sanglots silencieux, et il ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu rentrer. Kurogane s'approcha de lui à pas de loup, ne voulant pas l'effrayer d'avantage. Il s'agenouilla à ses cotés, et, ne sachant que faire d'autre, il passa délicatement une main dans ses cheveux, le faisant se crisper encore plus.

- "Fye... " murmura t'il, quelque peu peiné par la réaction de son amant, même s'il la savait parfaitement justifié.

- "Laisse moi! " s'exclama, la voix tremblante avant de lui tourner le dos. " Laisse moi... " répéta t'il plus faiblement, la souffrance se lisant au travers de sa voix. Le ninja observa un instant ce Fye qui lui était inconnu, effrayé, fragile. Ce Fye qu'il n'avait jamais vu et avec lequel il ne savait pas comment agir. Une personne qu'il découvrait par son unique faute, à cause de son manque de contrôle, et qui avait réussi à lui faire prendre conscience que voir le blond dans un tel état le peinait beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, qui lui démontrait à quel point il avait pris une place important dans son coeur.

- "Fye, laisse moi te parler... "  
- "Non!! On s'est tout dit! " s'exclama t'il en se relevant brusquement, h

eurtant au passage une table de chevet sur laquelle était posé un **scotche** et un verre d'eau accompagné de **pilules pour asthmatiques**, qui tomba à terre et se brisa en entrant en contact avec le sol. Le mage fit une tentative de fuite, commençant à partir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Mais le brun ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et le retint par le bras, l'empêchant de fuir une fois de plus.

- "Attend, je veux te parler. " dit le ninja en le prenant dans ses bras.

- "Non! " cria Fye en essayant de se débattre pour se volatiliser une fois de plus. " Il n'y a plus rien à dire, on s'est tout dit! Tu es juste comme lui! "

- "Fye! "

- "Tu es juste comme lui! " répéta Fye, se débattant toujours. " Je ne suis rien pour toi! " Il cessa de se débattre, commençant à trembler fortement tandis que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans pouvoir s'arrêter. " Juste... un jouet "

Kurogane mit quelques instants avant de réagir, le temps qu'il comprenne l'entière signification ainsi que les sou-entendus qu'impliquer ces mot. Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte, doucement, pour le pas l'effrayer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, d'une douceur dont il ne serait jamais cru capable. Et il se rendit alors compte à quel point il avait changer. Combien il avait appris à ne plus se soucier de lui-même, mais à aussi se soucier de ceux qui lui étaient cher, à vouloir les protéger.

Un chose qu'il avait perdu depuis la mort de ses parents. Depuis qu'il avait compris que la vie était loin d'être rose et que le force et le seul droit légitime. Bien évidemment, il avait protéger la princesse Tomoyo durant toute ces années. Par devoir, par allégeance. Parce qu'il voulait devenir la personne la plus forte de son monde et qu'il y était arrivé par ce moyen. Mais aussi parce qu'elle faisait parti des très rare personnes dont Kurogane reconnaissait la force.

Mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Maintenant, s'il souhaitait plus que tout protéger la personne qui tremblait dans ses bras, ce n'était par devoir, ce n'était pas pour accomplir un but personnel. C'était juste ce qu'il désirait réellement, le protéger. Protéger pour rendre heureux.

Une de ses mains vint effleurer quelques mèche de cheveux blond, se rappelant ce que Fye lui avait dit avant que ça ne dégénère. " Ça me rappelle lorsque j'étais enfant " Il baissa les yeux sur la forme tremblantes blottit contre lui, toujours secoué de sanglot, et il sentit son coeur se serrer. Ses réactions faisaient penser à un animal blessé, abandonnant finalement sa lutte devant le chasseur.

- "Je suis désolé... " souffla t'il, brisant le mince silence qui s'était installé. " Je n'aurais jamais du agir ainsi. " Le blond ne réagit pas, ses cheveux tombant le long de son visage comme un voile, cachant son expression, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule de Kurogane, qui pouvait sentir l'humidité de ses larmes au travers du tissu.

- "Comment... " murmura le blond d'une voix à peine audible " Comment savoir si je... je peux te faire confiance...? " Le brun resta comme figé, maudissant son incapacité à trouver les mots adéquats pour le réconforter, pour lui faire comprendre que jamais il n'avait eu l'intention de le blesser. Il avait toujours voulu que le blond se confesse à lui, qu'il partage ses peurs, son passé, ses douleurs. Qu'il partage son fardeau qu'il s'entêtait à porter seul depuis trop longtemps..

Mais pas comme ça. Pas dans cette situation qui lui échappait totalement.

Kurogane passa son bras sous les genoux du blond et le souleva doucement sans effort apparent, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit, le blond toujours prisonnier de ses bras, immobile, comme soudain vidé de toute énergie.

- "Fye... " murmura Kurogane, essayant d'attirer son attention. Mais voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, il passa deux doigts sous son menton pour le regarder en face et passa doucement une main sur sa joues, essuyant les traces de larmes encore visibles.

-" Je ne te demande pas de me faire confiance tout de suite... Juste... me donner une deuxième chance... " Il sentit les mains du mage se crisper sur son T-shirt, ses yeux reflétant le trouble qui l l'habitait. Mélange de peur, d'angoisse, d'appréhension... Mais perdu au milieu de toutes ces craintes, une goutte de lumière, une infime once d'espoir au milieu de ces deux saphirs. Petit, mais bien là. Mais un espoir que Kurogane ne vit pas, ayant détourner la tête.

Et le mage resta silencieux, ne sachant que répondre, ne sachant que croire. Et le ninja finit par fermer les yeux et enleva sa main du visage du blond en murmurant un " je sis désolé " avant de se lever et de commencer à partir, réalisant que Fye ne pourrait sans doute jamais le pardonner pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Fye eut un moment de panique en le voyant commencer à se lever, avant d'attraper son bras, l'empêchant de s'éloigner.

- "Attend! " s'exclama t'il en tirant sur sa manche " Ce...c'est moi... qui suis désolé... " Il détourna les yeux, fixant les **coussins**. " Je n'aurai pas du... " Il se tut, sentant les larmes revenir, et lâcha le bras du ninja, le laissant libre de partir s'il le désirait. Ce qu'il ne fit pas. Avec un sourire triste, il passa le revers de sa main sur le front de son compagnon.  
- "Arrête de pleurer... " dit-il d'une voix douce en se rasseyant. " Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. " Le blond releva la tête, les yeux humides

-" Je regrette! Je ne voulais pas...J-j'ai juste... " Un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres, lui demandant de ne pas continuer.

-" Chut. Ça va, ce n'est rien. C'est ma faute. " Le blond hésita un instant avant de venir à nouveau se blottir contre le brun, fuyant son regard en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.  
- "Ne me laisse pas... je t'en prie... pas toi... pas aussi... " dit-il dans un souffle, sa respiration venant mourir dans le cou du brun.

Brun qui sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour dans ses veines, une colère silencieuse bouillonnant en lui et qui risquer d'éclater à tout moment. Il sera Fye un peu plus fort contre lui, comme voulant le protéger du monde extérieur, pour lui éviter d'être blessé une fois encore; serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler.

Hurler contre son impuissance, contre sa stupidité, contre toutes ces personnes qui avaient blessé la personne qui se trouvaient dans ses bras, brisée, contre cette personne qui semblait l'avoir profondément et irréversiblement blessé.

Un seul mot lui traversait l'esprit pour ce genre de comportement. **Fourbe**. Cette personne était juste fourbe, machiavélique, sadique, vicieuse... autant d'adjectif pour désigner un être dont il ne connaissait que le nom, Ashura, et dont il ne pouvait que supposer les actes vis à vis de Fye.

Mais pour obtenir un tel résultat, un tel rejet des autres au point que le mage ne supporte presque plus le contact physique, il aurait fallu des années de " pratique ", des années de conditionnement sous la peur, la terreur, la douleur... L'emprisonnement, physique, et moral.

Une vie de souffrance qui pouvait briser définitivement un homme. Une vie de souffrance qui avait réussi à le briser, lui. Une vie à laquelle Kurogane avait essayer de donner un sens, mais qu'il avait, au final, brisé un peu plus, renfonçant un peu plus profondément le couteau dans une plaie déjà bien ouverte.

-" Je ne te laisserais pas, Fye... "souffla t'il entre ses dents, ses yeux fixant intensément l'horizon à travers la fenêtre. " Pas cette fois... "

Le blond releva la tête, surpris, autant par les paroles que par le ton du ninja, distant, doux, confiant...rassurant. Le brun baissa la tête, et Fye se retrouva face à deux yeux rouge qui le regardait avec tristesse, cherchant encore implicitement un pardon, triste mais déterminés. Et devant ce regard, le mage laissa percer un minuscule sourire sur ses lèvres, à peine visible. Une réponse implicite à une demande implicite.

Et malgré tout les non dits, toutes les paroles non prononcées, une compréhension implicite entière, qui n'a pas besoin de mots pour s'exprimer, dont les mots n'auraient pu exprimer leur sensations, à tous les deux.

Sensation d'un brun, dont le sourire ne se reflétaient non sur le visage, mais dans ses yeux, se pencha doucement vers les lèvres de son vis à vis, tout doucement, lui laissant l'opportunité de rejeter ce qu'impliquait son acte.

Sensation d'un blond qui ne bougea pas, qui se contenta de fermer les yeux, qui tressailli et se crispa en sentant le contact des lèvres chaudes du brun sur les sienne, mais qui finit finalement par se détendre avant de passer les ras autour de son cou, approfondissant de lui même ce baiser.

Sensation de deux amants qui semblent se découvrir pour la première fois lorsque le contact se brise finalement, manque d'oxygène obligeant, les respirations quelque peu hachées, des yeux protecteurs plongés dans des yeux rêveurs, espérant enfin trouver un avenir heureux.

Un blond qui finit par reposer sa tête sur l'épaule d'un brun qui attrape une couverture pour les en recourir tout les deux.  
Deux océans qui se ferment pour laisser leur propriétaire rejoindre Morphée après une journée forte en émotion, le tout sous le regard protecteur de deux rubis bienveillant qui attendirent la certitude que le mage se soir endormie avant de se fermer à leur tour.

Un silence réparateur qui s'installa dans la pièce, laissant les esprits se reposer, laissant les pensées dérivé vers un monde moins cruel, laissant les corps profitait chacun de la chaleur de l'autre jusqu'au prochain levé de soleil...

- - - - - - - - - -

Une impression de manque. Un vide, un manque de chaleur. c'est avec impression que Kurogane sortit des limbes du sommeil, l'esprit encore un peu embrumé avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il manquait. Une personne blottit dans ses bras. Voilà ce qui clochait.

Il se leva d'un bond, tous les évènements de la veilles lui revenant en mémoire au fur et à mesure que les minces rayons du soleil, cachait par une fine couche de pluie, entraient dans la pièce.

Une craintes qui se fit soudain ressentir au milieu de sa poitrine, un coeur qui s'emballait à une pensée bien précise, à la pensée que la soirée d'hier n'eut été qu'un rêve, que le blond se soit envolé par sa faute, loin d'eux, loin de lui.

Il descendit rapidement les escaliers, passant devant une **caméra** posée sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, son cerveau dans l'incapacité d'analyser quoi que ce soit. Cerveau qui réussit tout de même à analyser un bruit en provenance d'une pièce non loin, et qui entraîna le corps massif du brun dans cette direction.

Brun qui crut qu'il allait s'évanouir de soulagement lorsqu'il poussa la porte qui menait à la cuisine. Le blond était toujours la, tablier et gants à la main, sortant du four une grille sur laquelle était déposé plusieurs gâteaux. Mage qui se retourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, et dont le visage s'éclaira d'un sourire en voyant de qui il s'agissait.

Kurogane s'avança vers lui tandis qu'il posait ses gâteaux sur le table, et lui enserra la taille. Le blond ne se défit pas de son sourire.

" T'as bien dormi... Kuro-chan? " Question qui fit sourire bêtement le ninja sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Qui se pencha pour venir cueillir les lèvre de son compagnon, qui glissa distraitement une main vers les gâteaux avant d'en empoigner un, et de le fourrer rapidement dans la bouche de son amant avec un grand éclat de rire enfantin avant de s'écarter de quelques pas pour s'éloigner d'un Kurogane bouche bée qui mit quelques seconde avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et de le recracher illico.

Un cercle sans fin qui entame un nouveau commencement, une poursuite incessante qui prend maintenant un tout autre sens aux yeux des deux concerné. Celui de la poursuite perpétuelle d'un bonheur qui a attendu trop longtemps avant de voir le jour.

Juste un blond et un brun que le destin à réunit pour combler le vide qui enserrait leur coeur.

Un vide qui laisse peu à peu la place à tout autre chose de beaucoup plus plaisant, de beaucoup plus important. L'amour.

FIN


End file.
